1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stable reactive aqueous dispersions of functionalized polyorganosiloxanes grafted with recurring polymer structural units emanating from ethylenically unsaturated monomers polymerizable via radical route, to a process for the preparation thereof and to the formulation of same into curable silicone compositions.